Current developments in laser systems, such as laser target designators, and the like, require calibration and routine maintenance tests and checks throughout the system life. Typical characteristics which are apt to be measured include total energy, beam alignment and beam divergence. There are no existing systems which can measure these characteristics inexpensively, quickly, and with a minimum of hardware.
For example, the divergence, defined as the size of the beam in which 90% of the beam energy is contained, was measured by employing a series of apertures of varying size. Numerous tests and many laser pulses were required to finally determine the divergence value. Energy distribution measurements were obtained utilizing transducers sequentially positioned at various places across the beam to obtain a one dimensional beam energy profile. An alternative system used a linear array of detectors to provide a one dimensional beam energy profile. In neither of these systems is the total beam energy monitored, nor is beam position information available without numerous tests.